yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgic Memories
is the fourth chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary Normal Mode :Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Takashima Yuna will be referred to as Takashima and Yuki Yuna will be Yuna.'' The girls prepare to go out for udon when Hinata tells them that she will be summoning another hero. Wakaba asks Togo what happened to Shikoku and Togo reveals to her that the world outside of Shikoku is engulfed in flames. Wakaba then spends quite a bit of time alone, worrying over the current state of Suwa and Shiratori Utano. Suddenly, a bright light appears and Utano and Fujimori Mito enter the dormitory. They introduce themselves, and Wakaba and Utano recognize each other upon hearing their voices. Before the others can better acquaint themselves with the new hero and miko, the Forestization alarm sounds and the heroes are transported to the Jukai. Utano is amazed to see Takashima and Yuna transformed with a press of a button, saying that her version of the Hero System did not have that feature and required her to change clothes manually. Itsuki is glad the Hero System in the Divine Era was so advanced. After defeating the Vertex and returning to the club room, Utano asks about Suwa, and suspects from Wakaba's uneasy look that something bad happens to it. Even so, Utano remains optimistic that if they do their best once they return to the real world, the future will not be as bleak. Hard Mode: The Different Leaders Utano and Mito enter the club room, and Utano asks Itsuki about the Hero Club and if there is anything she can do to help. Itsuki refers her to Fu, and after she leaves, Itsuki, Hinata, and Mito compare each of their groups' leaders. Mito says that she is unsure why she was summoned to the special world, believing herself to be useless. Itsuki tells her that she thought the same thing when she first became a hero, assuring her that Mito can become someone Utano can rely on if she tries. Hinata observes that perhaps the reason Utano was able to bear the responsibility of being Suwa's sole hero was because of Mito's support. Expert Mode: Welcoming Party for the Suwa Group Utano suggests that the heroes in the boarding house throw a welcoming party for Mito and herself. The heroes agree and begin planning, but Utano suggests they do something simpler instead, like having a pillow fight. The girls split up into two teams: The "Farming Union", consisting of Utano, Mito, Gin, Sonocchi, and Sumi; and the Wakaba team, consisting of Wakaba, Hinata, Tamako, Anzu, Chikage, and Takashima. In the end, only Wakaba and Utano remain. Then, the two charge at each other in the name of soba and udon. Bonus Completion Scenario: The Road to the Soba Faction Utano finds Yuna alone in the club room and enlists her in helping her find a place to start a vegetable garden. However, she gets carried away and begins lecturing Yuna on the different types of soba. She apologizes, but Yuna tells her that the information she gave was very interesting. Utano says that she hopes to be able to grow buckwheat eventually, but is willing to settle for vegetables for now. Navigation Category:Scenario